1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a wheel assembly for use on vehicles. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a wheel assembly adapted for use in rugged conditions including, without limitation, off-road and trail conditions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The use of motorized vehicles for off-road and trail riding in extreme conditions, particularly for recreational purposes, has experienced a significant increase in popularity in recent years. Enthusiasts frequently invest substantial amounts of time and money on vehicles in an effort to make such vehicles capable of “conquering” the next trail or off-road challenge. Despite this fact, one area of vehicle modification that has not been aggressively addressed, particularly by the aftermarket industry, is an appropriate wheel assembly for use in both normal and extreme conditions.
Existing wheel assemblies (and particularly after market wheel assemblies) are frequently constructed with appearance or “show and shine” as a primary consideration. Wheel manufacturers are, of course, concerned about satisfying Department of Transportation (DOT) or other regulatory standards for structural integrity. However, once such standards are satisfied, the design process generally focuses on appearance, frequently at the expense of functionality and/or wheel performance.
Many conventional wheel assemblies include a rim section which provides an attachment surface for a tire to be installed. Tires are typically constructed of rubber and equipped with “tire beads” along the edges of the tires. The tire beads are used to attach a tire to a rim section. In most cases, tires are inflated with pressurized gas (typically air) to provide desired cushion support and performance characteristics. When a tire is properly inflated, the gas pressure within the tire acts to keep the tire beads attached to the rim section.
Drivers of off-road vehicles commonly decrease the gas pressure in their tires; such reduction in pressure makes the tires spread out, creating more surface area for the tires' treads to grip and conform to the underlying terrain. However, if the pressure is too low, there may not be enough pressure to keep the tire bead on the rim section, thus causing the bead to pop off the wheel a phenomenon commonly referred to as “losing a bead”. So-called “bead-locks”, which clamp a bead on a wheel, are often used for such applications; however, existing bead-locks are generally not approved for use on highways or other public roads.
Existing wheel assemblies designed for use in extreme conditions (such as, for example, off-road service, trail riding and/or other recreational uses)—including wheel assemblies equipped with conventional bead locks—generally suffer from a number of significant shortcomings. Namely, such existing wheel assemblies typically do not permit the deflation of large-volume specialty tires in a rapid manner while allowing deflation progress to be monitored. Moreover, such existing wheel assemblies frequently do not permit convenient tire-inflation (particularly when the tires have been detached from a bead area), and/or the dismounting and mounting of tires in a field environment. Additionally, existing wheel assemblies generally do not ensure air retention under extreme tire deflection, particularly at ultra low inflation pressures.
Moreover, existing wheel assemblies are frequently lacking with respect to “bead retention”. For example, existing bead-lock systems are frequently not legal for use on streets or public roads, and can be extremely expensive. Furthermore, changing of tires equipped with such bead-locks can be a long, difficult and laborious process.
Existing wheel assemblies also frequently lack proper offsets, which can be critical to proper vehicle tire fitment and geometry. Such existing wheel assemblies often perform poorly in deep mud and/or snow conditions; users are often forced to fight mud or snow packing around the center of such existing wheels, which can result in broken valve stems, extreme out-of-balance conditions, and many other conditions that negatively impact wheel performance.
Thus, there is a need for a wheel assembly that can be safely and efficiently used in normal, as well as extreme conditions. The wheel assembly should satisfy all government standards and regulatory requirements including those relating to use on streets/public roads, while overcoming the problems associated with existing wheel technology. The wheel assembly should be beneficially built on existing equipment while addressing the issues befalling the emerging recreational vehicle wheel market including, without limitation, bead retention issues and deficiencies with existing bead-lock technology.